Impatient
by aidoruh
Summary: Nico is tired of waiting. - Nozonico Oneshot.


**hello, i'm here with a nozonico request! i apologize for the shortness. to anyone who has requested me, please look at the A/N at the end. to other readers, please answer the poll on my profile and do not request anything!**

* * *

**Impatient**

They had been dating for at least four months by then. They still hadn't kissed each other on the lips. Nico was growing impatient.

The two females had shared all kinds of other kisses by then, kisses on the hand, on the cheek, on the knees, Nozomi even got a little frisky and kissed Nico's upper thighs once, but still no kiss on the lips. The raven-haired female wanted at least a peck, but she was too nervous to act on her thoughts. Her girlfriend knew that, yet she still did _nothing _about it. It was beginning to seem like Nozomi didn't even want to kiss. However, in reality, the violet-haired girl just liked to tease her girlfriend who was desperate at that point. The best way to do this was to make Nico believe they were about to kiss, and Nozomi would always think of something important she had to do all of a sudden (though Nico didn't understand why she would say that because a kiss could be as short as a second), or say something like "we shouldn't do this in public." Nico's response was always "I don't care," but Nozomi still insisted that it was just the wrong place and the wrong time to do it. Nico was basically fed up with it at that point. So, she decided to get some help from a close friend.

Nozomi's best friend, to be exact. Ayase Eli. On a cold, winter Saturday, the two girls met at a small coffee shop near Nico's apartment to warm up.

"Eh? Well, that is the type of person Nozomi is...she just loves to tease." the Russian beauty let out a chuckle as she stirred her coffee slowly. As she stirred, she looked at Nico who sat at the other side of the table. "Nico, I know you're nervous, but I doubt anything will happen if you just keep on letting her do this. Actually, I feel like that's part of the reason she's doing this. She wants _you _to make the move, Nico. She's probably trying to tell you that she can't do everything in this relationship in her own way."

The girl thought about the words that were just spoken to her, and Eli had a point. Nozomi was the type who loved to tease, _and _the type to pull something like this to tell you something in a subtle way. "Y-you're probably right, Eli." Probably? Eli was almost always right. "Thanks, Eli. I'll try to do something about it. Even if I am a bit nervous..." she took a sip of her coffee, the light brown liquid filled with cream and sugar to improve the taste.

Eli stopped stirring and took a sip of her coffee as well, smiling at Nico as she set the small cup down. "It's no problem at all, Nico. Remember that I'll always be supporting your relationship from the sidelines, alright?" she winked at her friend. Nico bobbed her head, grinning. She was glad she had such a supportive friend to help her out.

After having a small conversation with various different topics, the two girls finished up their coffees, said their farewells, and left the coffee shop. _I have to make the move, huh, _Nico thought as she walked down the street, headed for her apartment. Smiling to herself, she pulled her cellphone out of the small bag she carried with her and flipped it open. She went to the contacts section, scrolled down, and stopped at her girlfriend's name. Nico used the excuse that she had nothing to do, and simply wanted to see Nozomi. While the girl felt like something else was going on, Nozomi agreed and said she would be there in about fifteen minutes. Nico made it home, tidied up her room a little bit, and waited for her girlfriend to arrive.

As soon as the bell rang, Nico jogged to the door as quickly as possible so her younger siblings wouldn't have time to get to the door and answer it. She opened it slowly, and the sight of her beautiful girlfriend slowly came into view. Nozomi had a small grin on her face. She gave a small wave. "Hey, Nicochi!" Even after they began dating, she continued to use the friendly nickname she had given Nico a long time ago. Nico greeted her in a small voice and moved aside so she could enter the apartment. Her younger siblings were already in the living room, running over to the girl as soon as they realized it was Nozomi who had come to visit. They greeted and hugged her, Nico then telling them they were about to go to her room. The small children understood that she was telling them to go away, so they returned to the living room and watched TV. The raven-haired female led Nozomi to her room, closing and locking the door behind her when they entered.

"Nicochi? Why did you lock the door?" Nozomi questioned upon hearing the locking noise. "Don't tell me you invited me over because you want to..." her voice trailed off.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that!" Nico shook her head immediately and waved her hands in front of her. "I just don't want any interruptions..."

"A-alright then..." the purple-haired female forced out a small chuckle as she sat down on her girlfriend's bed. "So, is there anything in particular you wanted to do with me, Nicochi?"

_Yes, _Nico thought, but of course she didn't say it out loud. "Not really, actually. I just wanted to see you." she admitted. "Maybe we could talk, or something." Nico suggested, looking in Nozomi's direction.

She received a nod in response. "Sure, but talk about what?"

"Uh..." Nico didn't know what to say. Suddenly, it hit her. A conversation that could serve as a gateway to a kiss. "Nozomi, can we talk about our relationship? I-I've just been thinking about different things, and I think it would be best that I told you..." Nozomi nodded once again.

Their heart-to-heart conversation began. "You see, Nozomi, I've just been wondering...are we really like a regular couple? Our relationship isn't like other relationships. I mean, we've only held hands once and it only lasted about a minute at most because we were both too embarrassed. We were _alone._" Nico started, pausing for a moment to see if Nozomi had something to say and when she said nothing, she continued. "There's also the fact that we don't even like talking about our relationship to others, as if we're ashamed of the fact that we're dating each other. Then, there's the...kissing problem." Nico avoided her girlfriend's eyes as she said the last sentence and looked down at her lap after she finished, a light blush coating her face.

Nozomi nodded. "You're right about all of those things. I guess we're just moving slower than couples regularly do, y'know?" Nico looked up at her, and Nozomi offered a small smile. "And, there's nothing wrong with that at all. A lot of couples are like this when they just start out. Every little thing is embarrassing, and they feel like things are moving too slow. However, in reality, they're just going at a different pace than other couples. That's how we are." Light blue orbs met red orbs as the girl slowly moved her hand over to Nico's.

The shorter girl was surprised Nozomi was so knowledgable about this stuff - it was almost as if she was speaking from experience. This worried Nico a bit, since Nozomi had previously told her this was her first romantic relationship, but she decided to ignore the thought. "I suppose you're right, Nozomi, but...I don't know, I just feel like I want more. I'm probably just being selfish, right?" Nico gripped Nozomi's hand lightly. "I guess that's how it all works, though. In relationship, you always have selfish needs, but you can't do anything unless your partner wants to."

Her girlfriend thought for a second, then responded. "I guess you could look at it that way. Relationships are harder than I thought, Nicochi." Nozomi chuckled. Her chuckling was contagious, and her girlfriend began to chuckle with her. "Even if we are moving at a slower pace, Nicochi, it doesn't change how we feel about each other, anyway. As we're ready to do more things, we'll do them. I'm sure that's how most relationships work, don't you agree?"

Nico nodded in agreement. "I guess I'm fine with moving at this pace. If we moved any faster, it would probably be too much for me to handle, anyway."

"Me too." Nozomi nodded.

The raven-haired girl was about to lean in, but all of a sudden she felt like she was stuck in the position. Even though her girlfriend's lip were so alluring and were basically screaming "Kiss me!", she couldn't do a thing. Her nervousness took over her body as she looked the other way and pulled her hand away from Nozomi's. The big-chested female wondered what was wrong, and asked Nico what was going on. "U-uh, don't worry. It's not you or anything, Nozomi, it's just so embarrassing..."

Damn it. She missed her perfect chance.

* * *

Nico was still mad at herself a few days later. How could she let herself ruin such a good moment to kiss her? It was all because she was too embarrassed. She hated that side of herself, the side that was embarrassed by almost anything even slightly romantic. Sometimes, she wondered if she was even meant to be in a relationship.

On Monday, the couple was walking to school together, holding hands. They talked about different things, but nothing of much importance. However, Nozomi decided to bring up what happened on Saturday all of a sudden. "Nicochi, it was really strange how you acted on Saturday. I felt like you were hiding something..." she said.

"It's nothing, I swear, Nozomi! I was really just embarrassed, that's all! I promise you!" The way Nico protested only raised Nozomi's suspicions that the girl was hiding something from her.

Nozomi stopped walking, making Nico raise an eyebrow and look over at her. "Why are you stopping, Nozomi? We're gonna be late if you just stand there, you know..."

However, the vice president of the student council still remained in her spot. "Nicochi, we're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on with you. I'm really worried." she looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "Just tell me what's wrong and why you're acting so weird around me. Whatever it is, I'll do anything I can do to fix it."

Nico then had an idea. "Anything you can do, you say...?" Nozomi nodded in response. "Alright, then. Nozomi, I want a kiss, right here, and right now."

"Nicochi..." Nozomi was surprised by Nico's sudden request. Nico gave a nod to show that it was what she really wanted. "Fine then, Nicochi. Come here."

She placed her gloved hands on her girlfriend's cheeks, making the twintailed girl blush. The two girls looked into each other's eyes, both with a longing look. Both of them had obviously been waiting for this moment. Nico then slowly closed her eyes and puckered her lips while standing on her toes, preparing for the kiss she was about to share with Nozomi. The purple-haired female stood there and admired Nico's appearance for a second. She looked so beautiful. However, she knew she couldn't just leave her hanging so she began to lean in, a small blush growing on her face. As their faces inched closer, Nozomi began to slowly close her eyes. Both girls couldn't believe that it was actually happening. They were about to kiss.

3, 2, 1.

"Just kidding!" Nico said loudly before she began to laugh as she stepped back. Nozomi lowered her hands and looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. Did she just get played? "Wow, you fell for it! You really fell for it, Nozomi!" Her laughter didn't even slightly begin to die down.

"I can't believe you just did that to me, Nicochi!" Nozomi pouted.

"And I can't believe _you _actually believed all that, haha~!" Nico continued to laugh, and even began to hold her stomach. "It's hilarious! This is payback for all of those times you-"

Nico was shut up when Nozomi crashed her lips against hers, her eyes wide. She had finally gotten her kiss.

That counted as making a move, right?

* * *

**sorry this is so short, i intended for it to be longer but i'm not feeling great right now. sorry if the other requests take a while...i've been writing a lot lately and i want to take a bit of a break. once again, please vote on my poll and do NOT request anything!**


End file.
